


Shocking

by hjade21



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Eclair/Original Character, Electricity Kink, Fluffy, Gender and Who is up to your imagination, Licking, OOC, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjade21/pseuds/hjade21
Summary: Short prompt inspired from a Discord chat about Eclair lighting.





	Shocking

You gasp sharply as another jolt of electricity shook your body. A chuckle escapes Éclair mouth; he was smirking smugly seeing you tremble underneath him. The slow drag of his tongue against your skin leaving weak shocks told you differently. He was careful with his electricity and kept the power low as possible to not hurt you, but enough for you to feel the shock. 

The concern he had for you was touching. You smiled softly as you brought a hand down to affectionately pat Éclair messy dark locks. He pauses in his movement to look at you in a mix confusion and worry. Without waiting for you to say anything, Éclair immediately pulls away sputtering out guilty apologies for hurting you and they can stop right now. It was adorable to see him flustered, but you had to put an end to his distress and clear any doubts he had. 

So, you quiet him with a kiss on his lips. 

Éclair gasps in surprise. A flash of yellow crackles caught your attention, but you knew Éclair lighting would never hurt you. All you felt was a gentle frizz when your lips connected with his. You pull away to smile warmly at him, admiring Éclair blush on his face. 

“It’s okay.” You whisper to him, “I trust you, Éclair.” 

Your response of reassurance was enough to alleviate any anxieties he had just now. Éclair, not trusting himself to speak verbally let his actions do the talking. He cups your face with his hand and leans forward to press his lips against yours. The kiss was firmer this time filled with a desperate need to touch you. Éclair runs his hand down on your side before gripping your hip tightly. Your eyes widened feeling a shock that was slightly stronger than before. Shutting your eyes at the pleasure it brought stroking the heat within your core. A moan slips from you, which Éclair eagerly swallows before pulling away. 

He smiles affectionately, but the heat in his golden eyes was clear. 

“Let me taste you.” Éclair whispers, seduction dripping with every word. 

Éclair didn’t wait for you to respond. Instead, he dove towards your bare body and resumed his earlier actions. The tongue sensually dragging down your skin made you shudder against his affections. 

In a haze of ecstasy, you were moaning and calling out Éclair name as weak shocks in succession tested your limits, stroking the flame within your core, and left you trembling for more. 

When Éclair whispers an “I love you” on your chest and nuzzles his face against it, you can’t help gasp and chuckle at his hair tickling you. 

Or the buzzing of his lighting against your skin.


End file.
